Infected
by rika08
Summary: kind of a cross between X-Men in general. There's a virus meant to kill the mutant population...and it's let lose on the Xavier Institute. Can a cure be found in time to save the infected students?
1. Chapter 1

Large white flakes of snow drifted from the thick clouds over the Seattle skies, covering the cold ground. It had been snowing like crazy for the past few weeks. Inches upon inches, the snow piled up, nearly reaching four and a half feet.

Buildings were decorated in a white haze over the windows and doors. Cars were buried deep, preventing the owners from using them. Most pedestrians were forced to us public transportation. Buses, taxis, trains, and metro's were booked, filled, and scarce as could be.

Outside Seattle's boundaries lay a large circular building. It was surrounded by a ten foot high barbed fence. Most of the fence was now covered in snow as it continued to fall from above. Security guards found shelter in their small posts outside the facility.

Inside was another matter. Deep in the center of the facility, a group of techs put the finishing touches to their life's work. A small syringe filled to the top with a dark blue-ish green liquid. One tech removed the syringe from its compartment and placed it with the remaining syringes. They were inside a small steel case, all filled with the same liquid.

A tall man with grey hair closed the case. "Finally. I want these samples sent first thing in the morning."

One of the techs nodded. "Yes sir."

"Put these in the vault." he ordered. The man turned from the samples and moved toward the door. At last, his life's work had been completed, the eradication of mutants. With the samples ready for transport to a more secure facility, more could be duplicated, even strengthened, and administered to every mutant populated city of the world.

"Professor, what of the last sample of serum?" a woman asked.

The professor turned, "How much remains?"

"Less than a milliliter." she answered.

The professor laughed, "And still powerful enough to kill a mutant within a few days. Keep it on file. Should the duplication fail in New York, it will be important to have a pure sample for analysis."

She nodded. "Yes sir."

"And be sure you send a sample of the vaccine, should any issues arise with humans exposed to this virus." the professor ordered.

Again, she nodded. "Yes sir."

The professor turned and exited his lab. He smiled darkly as the doors closed behind him.

The lab tech set five samples of the vaccine into the opposite side of the case. She closed it up again and lifted it from the table. She walked across the room to the vault where all completed samples were stored. She placed the small case on one of the shelves and closed the door, locking it. She turned from the vault and exited the lab, shutting off the lights and turning on the security system.

Above the lab, the vent cover in the air ducts popped off quietly. It slipped into the black vent and a figure slipped out. They swung from the vent and landed on one of the lab tables. The figure was dressed in a dark brown trench coat. Plates protected his legs from his knees to his feet. His gloved hands held a steel pole tightly.

He reached into his coat and removed a small canister. He released its contents onto the floor, illuminating the red lasers scanning the floor. He stood from his crouch and jumped to the next table. He moved steadily from one table to the next, growing closer to the vault.

He pulled out a small mirror and placed it in front of the lasers, deflecting them off from the door. He stopped in front of the door and touched the lock. He charged it slightly, popping it instantly. The door opened and he slipped inside. He found the case instantly and stashed it into his coat pocket.

Suddenly an electric shock, shot through his body, focusing on his back. He collapsed onto the ground, seeing the security guard in front of him. The guard glared at him. Then the guard was lifted off the ground. He watched as the guard was thrown across the lab. In his place was a young woman. She wore a black body suit that hugged her body. Her long brown hair was tied behind her head, yet two white streaks hung loose around her face.

"A'righ' Gambit, wha' have ya learned?" she asked.

Gambit winced, "T'ah nevah doubt chya."

She nodded and crushed the tazor. "Ya'll got tha case?"

Gambit patted his chest and nodded. "Tuc' safe."

She nodded. "Good."

Gambit nodded. "Den les gah."

Rogue took flight. She lifted Gambit up into the air toward the vent.

Suddenly the alarm rang out and the lights turned on. Rogue looked below them. The security guard has tripped the system intentionally. He pulled out his gun and aimed for them.

"Dis cou' be un problem, cheriè." Gambit said.

"Ya'll hav no clue, Cajun." Rogue said.

The guard opened fire. Rogue moved quickly and tossed Gambit up toward the vent. She watched him grabbed the edge before she flew down to the guard. She knocked him out quickly, before anyone else could hear his shots. A short pick sliced across her arm, catching Rogue off guard. She spun around and found the professor standing by the door. Rogue took flight again, heading for the vent.

Gambit tossed down several cards from the vent, making a cover for Rogue. She flew into the vent and followed Gambit from the lab.

"Fo' the record, swamp rat. Ah blame ya." Rogue said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The professor stood by the wall examining the dart embedded in it. He'd filled it with the remaining virus. He pulled it from the wall. It didn't appear to have injected any of the fluid into the female mutant. But he looked closer; the needle was a crimson color. The doctor smiled. Even the slightest scrape would be enough to send the virus through the body.

"Professor, they've taken the virus and the antidote." the female lab tech explained.

The professor turned around. "I know."

"What shall we do?" she asked.

He handed the dart to her. "Slip this into one of the new Sentinel prototypes. Have him lock onto this blood source…and have him administer the remaining virus. If they want the virus, then I am more than willing to share it with them."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah, for those who aren't familair with my evil sense of humor, you're in for a rough ride.

i own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue and Gambit sat in the Seattle airport mere hours later. Gambit watched the television set near them, listening intently on the mutant rights conference that had taken place earlier that day. It was all that played nowadays since the exposure of mutants. Gambit had to admit, had Magneto explained their real reason for fighting the X-Men, Gambit probably would've passed the opportunity. It had caused a lot more damage to the world's sanity.

"_Mutants are monsters and should therefore be treated like one. They should be taken from our schools, cities, our homes, and eradicated from this world!" _demanded an older man.

Rogue turned her attention to the television. Her eyes narrowed, "That mahn was at tah facility!"

Gambit turned to Rogue, "Ya sure cheriè?"

"Positive. Blahsted mahn hit meh wit somtan'." Rogue explained.

"_**Now boarding flight 274, Seattle to Manhattan in gate 7." **_called an attendant.

"That's meh." Rogue said. She stood from the chair and headed for the gate.

Gambit followed her toward the gate. "Das a shame. Da two o' us…we make a good team, cheriè."

"Wehll, if ya woad join us thehn-"

Gambit held up his hand. "Remy ain't goin' tru dis convasation again Rogue. Remy don' need at be un X-Men. Remy ain't needed as un X-Men."

Rogue shook her head.

"Rogue, Remy ain' one at play by da rules. 'sides, Remy…lak y'a loner. Remy can' do 't." Gambit explained.

Rogue stopped abruptly. "Ya leahrn." and continued toward the gate.

Gambit shook his head. "Take care o' yaself Rogue."

Rogue looked back toward Gambit. "Sahme at ya, Swamp Rat."

Gambit took Rogue's hand and gently kissed it. "Au revoir, cheriè."

Rogue tried to pretend her cheeks were warming from the airport heat. She pulled her hand from Gambits. Gambit turned to the attendant and smiled.

"You take care o' ma fiancé, comprenez?" he asked.

The attendant smiled. "Oui monsieur. She will be well taken care of."

"Ah can' believe ya!" Rogue interrupted before Gambit could go further. She passed her ticket to the attendant and bored the plan.

Gambit smiled but sighed. He turned from the gate. It was a long wait till his flight headed back to New Orleans. There wasn't much to do now but watch the remainder of the conference.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue smiled as the Mansion came into her sight. Never had home ever looked so welcoming. Granted she was flying through the sky while it was snowing, but Rogue didn't really mind it. The wind was nothing, and the temperature was decent. Rogue touched down behind the gates and ran up toward the doors.

She burst through the front doors in a rush. She shook off the snow from her coat and dropped her bag.

"Rogue!" Rogue turned to see a familiar blue face and sulfuric smell. Kurt appeared in front of her and quickly greeted her with a strong hug. Rogue smiled and welcomed it. "I cannot believe zhat you are back!"

"Believe it Kurt." Rogue replied.

Kurt looked around. "Vat, you couldn't persuade-"

Rogue shook her head. "Nadda bit Kurt." She bent down and picked up her bag. "But it his loss. Where's Hank?"

"In zhe lab, vaiting for you." Kurt explained.

Rogue nodded. "A'ight. Thahnks Kurt."

Kurt nodded lightly. "No problemo. I'll go tell everyone you're back!" And with that, he teleported out of the entryway.

Rogue smiled and shook her head. She had truly missed Kurt's comments. Rogue started down the hall toward the subbasement. As she walked through the halls, she placed a hand on her head. She'd found herself with a buzzing headache minutes after her flight took off. She'd taken aspirin from the flight attendant, but it still refused to leave her.

Rogue boarded the elevator to the subbasement. The doors closed and she felt herself lower from the mansion. It wasn't too long before the doors opened to a steel surrounded hallway. Rogue stepped out of the elevator and made her way through the halls. Her boots echoed through the subbasement, alerting those in the hall of her presence.

The doors to the medical lab slid open. Rogue walked in slowly. The lights were shut off, usually indicating the lab was empty.

"Hallo? Hank? Ya here?" Rogue called.

The lights turned on instantly. Hank stood in the center of the lab, dressed in a large black lab coat. His blue furry face was covered by a black face shield. His large paw came up to his face and lifted the shield.

"Rogue? I was unaware of your return." Hank said.

"Yeah, wehll…ya'll ain' the only one." Rogue said. She walked to one of the side tables and set her bag on it. "If Ah'm intaruptin' Hank-"

"Oh no rogue. I was just testing an experiment. It works better in the dark, but now that you're here, I can do some real experimenting." Hank explained.

Rogue smirked. "Evah the scientist."

"Absolutely. Now, what have you brought for me?" Hank asked.

Rogue unzipped her bag and removed the small steel case. She opened the case, revealing the syringes. Hanks face instantly sobered. He carefully took out one of the syringes and examined it.

"Incredible." Hank said.

"It wahsn't be for the mutants, Hank." Rogue said.

Hank looked to her. "You're absolutely right, rogue. Forgive me. I am after all, a scientist and-"

Rogue shook her head. "Faget it, Hank. Buht, ya gaht teh vihrus ahn teh vacsine."

"I understand. Thank you Rogue." Hank said.

"Anytahme Hank. Paut it at good use." Rogue replied. She turned and left the lab, leaving Hank to his new round of experiments.

"_Rogue."_

Rogue stopped. She recognized Professor Xavier's mental reach.

"_I wish to speak with you in my office." _called Xavier.

Rogue sighed and headed back to the elevator. She leaned against the back of the elevator waiting to reach an upper level of the mansion. The doors soon opened and Rogue exited onto the floor. She weaved through students toward Xavier's office. She smiled to herself, remembering the days when she was a student here, but that seemed like another lifetime ago. Rogue reached the door.

"_Come in Rogue." _called Xavier.

Rogue entered the office. She found Xavier sitting behind his desk. His attention was turned to the papers on his desk. He signed the last one and looked up. He smiled at Rogue and motioned for the chair in front of him.

"You know, I doubt Logan or Orror would've refused to pick you up from the airport, Rogue." Xavier said.

Rogue shrugged. "Ah'd ratha fla."

"I trust your mission went well?" Xavier asked.

Rogue sat down. "Wehll…almost. Hanks happy, if that's what ya mehan."

Xavier nodded. "Gambit could not be persuaded, then?"

"Nadda bit." Rogue answered.

"Rogue, I understand you're feelings to give Gambit a second chance, however-"

"Ah can't force 'im. Yeah. I knahw Professor." Rogue said. She sighed.

"Gambit will join when he feels ready to." Xavier said. "Now, why don't you go to your room and get some rest. I doubt you've done so since you returned."

Rogue smiled. She must be fairly predictable. "Ya right Professor, but Ah think ah'm gonna hafta pass on it. 'sides, now that everyone know ah'm back, ah doubt ah'll get much sleep now."

Xavier chuckled. "A good point. I shall see you at dinner."

Rogue nodded. "Right. Bye professor."

"Goodbye Rogue."

Rogue stood from the chair and walked out of the office. Suddenly she felt a new surge of energy in her. She thought of what she could do. There was bound to be people in the mansion. Perhaps out on the grounds, playing in the snow? Rogue headed for the nearest staircase outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, could anyone see gambit doing that in public, or am i just strange?

i own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

As Rogue guessed, most of the students were outside playing a tough round of mutant snowball war. She calmed strolled from the safety of the mansion toward the war zone. She watched several snowballs hurl through the air on both sides of the yard. It was very amusing.

Bobby, Kitty, and Jamie, were hidden behind a wall of snow and ice. Kurt, Tabby, and Sam were behind another wall, only half as decent as the others. Rogue smiled as she watched Bobby bombard the other team with his ice bombs. Tabby seemed to retaliate with her own little bombs.

"Is that the best you guys got?" Bobby taunted.

Rogue shook her head and took another step. "Ya'll mind if ah join in?"

Kurt smiled. "Ja! Rogue's vith us!"

"What? That's not fair Kurt!" kitty called.

"Ya'll got Bobby!" Rogue replied. He flew over the fort and landed behind the wall. She crouched low before Bobby could continue.

"Nice timin' girl, we need help." Tabby said.

"Ah noticed." Rogue replied.

"Ya got a plan Rogue?" Kurt asked.

"Ya betta believe it sugah. Sam, you and Kurt make as many snowballs as you can. Tabby, ah need some bombs." Rogue ordered.

Tabby smirked. "Comin' up."

Kurt and Sam quickly began molding the snow into small orbs. Tabby was hard at work with her little bombs. Rogue picked up one of the snowballs and slipped a bomb into it. Tabby watched Rogue with a wicked smiled. She soon followed Rogue's lead and placed a bomb in each one.

"Alright. Everyone take a ball." Rogue ordered. She took a ball into her cold hands. "Ready?"

The others nodded.

"Fireah!" Rogue ordered. She threw her snowball toward the others. Kurt, Tabby, and Sam all threw their snowballs.

The balls flew through the air and crashed into the wall. Within seconds, the wall exploded from the bombs inside. Kitty shrieked and fazed from it. Bobby and Jamie were too surprised to fight back. Rogue's team continued to throw the snowballs until they were out. They laughed breathlessly as they watched the enemy's fort dissolve from the last bomb.

"Like…I think you guys win." Kitty said. She fazed back above the ground.

Rogue stood up. "Nothin' personal, guys."

"Hey, I'm not complaining Rogue. It's good to have you back." Kitty called. She stood up and brushed off the snow she'd managed to gather on her clothes. "Well, I better get working on my paper. If my chemistry teacher doesn't get my paper by tonight, I can like, kiss NYU goodbye."

Rogue nodded. "Wouldn' want that happnen'."

Kitty jogged off toward the doors. Kurt stood up. "Ja. I better go too. Logan vill kill me if I don't have zhe X-Jet repairs started."

"Ya'll want some help?" Rogue asked.

Kurt laughed. "And have Logan on your tail, no thanks Rogue. Stay on his good side vhile you can. Tanks for zhe offer though." And with that he teleported away.

Not two seconds later, a group of younger kids joined them. Rogue suspected their lessons were over for the day and they were here to play now. Rogue made her way to the safety of the house before another round of mutant snowball wars broke out. She'd had her exercise for the day, now she needed her entertainment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue sensed something was wrong. Nothing around her gave her that clue, but call it her intuition. Over the years of being an x-men, you learn to trust your own rather than others. Rogue stood from the stairs and looked up. The cloudy sky hadn't changed much. Rogue could still see the small circular outline of the sun…and something else.

As it neared, it grew larger. Rogue frowned, unsure what it was. It was growing closer and closer to the mansion. Rogue's eyes grew large with realization. She took off quickly into the air.

"SENTINAL!!" she yelled.

The student stopped throwing their snowballs and looked up to the sky. The younger students fell back, while the more senior students charged after Rogue.

"_Target acquired."_ said the Sentinel. It stopped flying toward the mansion. It raised its arm toward Rogue.

"Aw crud!" Rogue yelled. She brought her arms in front of her body and in shape of an 'x'. The Sentinel launched its laser straight into Rogue. She grunted as she took the beam, trying to hold herself in the air.

A large ice flew into the Sentinels arm and exploded, cutting the laser. Rogue dropped her arms and looked down. Bobby and Tabitha were setting up another block of bombs in ice. The Sentinel switched targets and flew down toward Bobby and Tabby.

Rogue flew after it. She flew right up to its head. Rogue spun around and slammed her foot into its head, barely making a dent. It stopped fly and turned its attention back to Rogue. Its iron hand swung hard, slamming into Rogue's body. Rogue flew through the air toward the ground.

"Look out!" Bobby called." He and Tabitha moved as Rogue crashed through the earth.

Rogue coughed hard as the snow and dust settled around her. She pushed herself up on her elbows. She looked up at the Sentinel. It held out its other arm toward them. In the center of its palm, a circle opened up. A small projectile shot toward the ground. Rogue flew out of the small crater she made. The projectile was heading straight for them.

"Incoming!" Rogue yelled. She flew towards the younger students, hoping to protect them. Bobby and Tabitha joined them. Bobby iced up a wall around them as the projectile hit the earth. It shattered on impact, ejecting the liquid it held into the air. The force of impact shattered Bobby's wall instantly.

The Sentinel fired at the exposed mutants. Rogue flew forwards, taking the blast again. She glanced down below. The students had collapsed to the ground, coughing. She felt herself growing weaker. The blast slowly lowered her closer to the ground. Sweat rolled down Rogue's face.

"_What's goin' on? Ah…Ah can'…" _Rogue thought. She lost it completely and was shot into the earth.

"_Objectives complete. Returning to base." _the Sentinel said. It turned and flew from the institute.

Rogue pushed herself onto her knees. The grounds spun around her wildly. Her lungs constricted against her, cutting off her air. Rogue tried desperately to breath. All around her, the other students were in the same state as she. Rogue fumbled for her communicator she stashed in her pocket. Her fingers trembled, trying to use the right amount of pressure to activate it.

"Rogue to…to Hank…" Rogue couched violently. "We…we've…we've got a…a medic…medical…emer…emergency!" Rogue coughed harder, causing her to drop her communicator. She couldn't hear Hanks reply or even focus anymore. Rogue collapsed in the snow along with the other students.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

and here comes the real fun....mwahahahahahahahaha!!

i own nothing


	4. Chapter 4

Charles, Logan, and Orror stood far outside the medical bay. The children had been told to remain above the subbasement until deemed acceptable by Hank. Hank moved around quickly, wearing a biohazard suit. He moved from patient to patient, taking blood samples, checking heart rates. Yet no matter how often he checked the children, or their blood samples, nothing made since. How could they become so ill so fast? Hank walked out of the medical bay and removed his headgear.

"We have a serious problem, Charles." Hank said. He pulled off his suit and hung it by the door. "From what I've gathered, the children have contracted an unknown disease that is specifically designed for mutants."

"How is that possible?" Orror asked.

Hank shook his head. "I don't know, Orror, but it happened quickly."

"Is there any risk of spreading it?" Logan asked.

"My preliminary tests show that it is not contagious, however, I would prefer the children do not enter the med bay without a suit." Hank explained.

Charles nodded. "Logan, Orror, gather the student in the briefing room. They must be informed of the situation." Logan and Orror nodded. They turned and headed for the elevator. Charles turned back to Hank. "We must know how they became infected Hank."

Hank nodded. "I completely agree Charles, but until they wake, we may not get that answer."

Charles folded his hands on his knees and leaned his chin on them. From behind the glass walls, he caught a glimpse of movement and psych activity. Charles looked up. "Rogue?"

Hank turned. Rogue was upright in her bed near the door. She looked at them, holding her breathing mask to her face. Hank entered the medical bay without a suit, rushing to Rogue. "Rogue, how are you feeling?"

Rogue looked to Hank. "Do ah haf at answer that?"

Charles pressed the intercom button beside the door. "It would appear that Rogue's mind hasn't been effected, Hank."

"Indeed. Rogue, can you tell us what happened?" Hank asked.

"We were all on the ground when we had a Sentinel attack us." rogue started.

"A Sentinel?" Hank asked.

"you're sure Rogue?" Charles asked.

"Positive. The thang fired a pod an' it exploded." Rogue explained. "Then it just disappeared."

Hank turned to Charles, "It would appear we have our method of infection."

"Indeed." Charles replied. "however, why would Rogue be conscious while the remaining students are not?"

"I do not know. Perhaps further tests are needed." Hank suggested.

"Very well. Please inform me should you discover anything. I must go explain this to the others." Charles replied. He turned his wheelchair toward the elevator.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The X-Men, minus Rogue, were gathered around the large steel table. Scott, Jean, Kitty, and Evan sat on one side. Kurt, Piotr, Warren, and Laura-X-23, were seat on the other side. Logan stood by the wall with Orror standing near the table behind Evan. The door opened beside Logan as Charles rolled into the room.

Kurt stood up quickly, "Is Rogue alright?"

"What's happening to them?" Jean asked.

"Everyone sit down." Charles replied. He rolled up to the table. "Hank is working as we speak to help them."

"Professor, how did this happen?" Scott asked.

"It would appear that a Sentinel was sent to administer the virus. Rogue, Tabitha, Bobby, and the others, were present at its attack and were therefore, infected. Hank had informed me that the blood test shows that it is not contagious to everyone, however he has placed restriction to your med bay visits." he explained.

"So what happens now?" Evan asked.

Before Charles could answer, the intercom buzzed. Charles pressed the control beside him. "Yes hank."

"_Charles, I've made a shocking discovery from Rogue's recent blood tests. I'm sending you the images right now."_ Hank explained.

Charles turned to Logan, who had already moved toward the computer. Logan brought up the images that Hank had sent. On the screen were two different blood samples' that much was clear. One was a dark red color. The blood cells were shriveled up. Along with them were small black rod bacteria. Beside the image was another batch of blood cells. There were dark red, but not as intense. The rod shapes bacteria were smaller than the first, and grey instead of black.

"Hank, what are we looking at?" Orror asked.

"_The image on the right of the screen is Bobby's blood sample. His, Tabitha, Jamie, Jubilee, all the others are the same."_ Hank explained.

"And the sample on the left?" Logan asked, dreading the response.

"_That, is Rogue's blood sample, taken the same time. I am unsure how, but it would appear that Rogue has been infected long before the others were."_ Hank explained.

"Does Rogue know about zhis?" Kurt asked.

Hanks face appeared in front of the blood cells. Rogue stood behind him, holding the mask to her face. Her face seemed paler than normal. Her green eyes had lost its color, leaving her with grey hallow iris's. _"Yeah, Ah know, Kurt."_

"Do you have any idea how this might've happened, Rogue?" Charles asked.

Rogue nodded slowly. _"Ah gotta clue. During our mission, I felt something scrape mah arm while Gambit an' ah were escaping'."_

"Hank, check Rogue's lead. If she's been infected, there's a chance Gambit has been as well. Logan, take Scott and Kurt down to Louisiana and bring Gambit to the Institute." Charles ordered.

Logan smirked darkly, "With pleasure. Cyke, elf, we're leavin' in five."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gambit opened his apartment door. He flipped on the light switch and slowly entered. He dropped his bag on the floor and closed the door behind him. He hated to travel. Usually planes. He had no problem taking his bike on a quick job, but cross-country, flights were terrible.

Gambit sighed and looked to the table in front of him. He eyes fell on the glass of half filled of New Orleans Pilsner. He frowned and leaned forward, examining the glass closer. Gambit looked around the room for the imposter. He stood from the couch slowly. He pulled out his staff and a card.

"Come on out 'fore I make y'." Gambit warned.

There was no answer, but that didn't make Gambit feel any better. He charged the card and looked around.

Suddenly a strong force threw Gambit back against the wall. His ear picked up a familiar metallic unsheathing sound and he found himself pinned to the wall. Gambit looked up into the wild eyes of Wolverine.

"Wolverine. Ta what do Gambit owe dis unseen visit? Deh fille no' come back?" gambit asked.

Logan brought his second claw to Gambits face. "Oh no, she came back alright, bub. And so are you."

"Gambit no' goin' anywhere wid y'." Gambit explained. He dropped his charged card and let it explode. At the sudden discharge, Logan released Gambit. Gambit made a break for the window. He climbed out into the cool air.

"Hello." Gambit looked up. He found the blue teleported hanging upside down from the building. Cyclops was above him on the roof.

"Need a hand?" Cyclops asked.

"No tanks." Gambit replied.

"Das ok. I'm sure Logan vouldn't mind help you." Nightcrawler said.

Gambit looked back into his apartment. Wolverine was making his way to the window. Gambit looked back up, knowing he couldn't win this fight. "A'rihg'. Y'talk Gambit into it."

Nightcrawler grabbed Gambit's hand and teleported him to the roof next to Cyclops.

"Gambit, we need to get you to the Institute. It's very urgent." Cyclops said.

"Whad fo'?" Gambit asked.

"Zhe students are sick. Zhey have been infected by…by zome kind of virus." Nightcrawler explained.

Gambit's eyes narrowed. "Whad happen to 'em?"

"A Sentinel attacked them and infected them with a virus. We need to take you to the institute so we can make sure you're not infected as well." Cyclops explained.

"Pleaze, you have to come. Zhey all need you." Nightcrawler explained.

Gambit nodded. He watched Wolverine climbed up to the roof. "Gambit go wit y'on one condition. Wolverine keeps his distance from Gambit."

Cyclops looked back to Logan. "Deal."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Blackbird landed in the hanger of the Institute. Gambit Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Wolverine all unbuckled their flight restraints. Nightcrawler lowered the ramble for the others and teleported off the jet. Cyclops walked off first, followed by Gambit and Logan. Professor Xavier was waiting for them, along with Orror and Hank.

"Gambit, thank you for coming." Charles said.

"Y'team mentioned a virus. An' somtin' about Rogue." Gambit replied.

Charles looked to Hank. "Come with me, Gambit. I need to run some test on your blood before everything's explained.

Gambit nodded and followed Hank toward the medical lab.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, so a lot squeezed into one chapter, hope you don't mind.

i own nothing!


	5. Chapter 5

The sight of the medical bay broke Gambits heart. He leaned his forehead against his fist. His arm was leaning on the glass wall as he looked in. No less than twelve of the students had been infected. Each one immobilized to their bed, forced to breath through a filter mask strapped to their faces. And to make things worse, each one was having a reaction with their powers. Bobby had blankets piled on top of him to keep him warm. Several had been given separate cooling units to lower their temperature. Jamie's physical structure had been compromised, forcing hank to keep him in a container. Hank had cleared Gambit of the virus with the first round of blood tests.

Hank was busy moving from student to student, keeping them alive. Kitty and Jean had been allowed inside without suit once Hank had completely convinced they wouldn't become infected. They helped him any way they could. Just the sight of the kids in pain made Gambit want to look away, but what killed him more was the sight of Rogue. Her skin had taken to the mutation. Her veins were visible all over her body, outlines in black on her porcelain white skin. Her eyes had become darker than earlier, taking on black shades. Yet despite her appearance, Rogue did her best to aid Hank with the other ailing students.

"Dis can' be." Gambit said.

"I'm afraid it is Gambit. And what's worse, hank cannot create the antivirus." Charles explained.

Gambit turned from the window. "But Rogue brough' deh antivirus back wit her."

The doors hissed behind them. Hank emerged from the medical bay. "Yes she did. However, I made a very disturbing discovery about that. It would appear that the creator of this virus didn't want to be proportional with the vaccine and the virus."

"'Friad Gambit no' followin'." Gambit replied.

"What I mean, is that-" a loud crash form inside the medical bay stopped Hanks explanation. They turned quickly. Kitty was rushing to Rogue, who'd fallen to the floor. Hank rushed into the medical bay. Kitty was already lifting Rogue into her arms. Hank took rogue into his arms and placed her into her bed.

Charles sensed Gambits uneasiness watching Hank with Rogue. "Gambit, Rogue mention a way of becoming infected while the two of you were at the facility."

Gambit turned from the window. "Rogue mention somtin' 'bout getting' scraped on her arm." Gambit lowered his head. "Come at tink o' it. Rogue said deh man who shot 'er was speakin' durin' de recent conference talk. Gambit didn' tink nothin' o' it."

"I'll look see what I can find out about the conference speakers. However, now that we know the cause of this, we need you to get back into the facility." Xavier said.

"Pourquoi?"

"We need the data used to create the virus and antivirus. Perhaps Hank can recreate the antivirus in time." Charles explained.

"He'll never get back in without help." said a voice. Gambit pulled out several cards and charged them up. Xavier and Gambit turned toward the voice. Mystique stepped into view.

"Mystique, I trust you have a reason for your intrusion." Xavier said.

"I do, Charles." Mystique pointed to the medical bay. "She's dying in there. I merely came to offer my assistance. Nothing more, nothing less."

Charles pressed the intercom button. "X-Men, please gather in the briefing room, immediately."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say that there was tension was an understatement. As soon as Kurt caught sight of Mystique, he turned directly around until Xavier stopped him. Logan, was another story. It took both Jean and Xavier to keep him from slashing her to ribbons. Once everyone was seated, with Mystique placed far from the others, Xavier began.

"We are faced with a most difficult task. Hank has informed me that the vaccine Rogue brought back isn't close to the amount the children need to survive." Xavier began.

"but there were five vials of vaccine." Scott said.

"Yes Scott, however, the creator of the virus didn't want mutants to survive, so he designed the virus to need a sufficient amount of vaccine in order for the mutant to survive. And as it is now, hank doesn't have enough vaccine to cure even one of the children." Xavier explained.

"So like, what happens to them, Professor?" Kitty asked. The room went silent, waiting for the Professor to answer.

"Gambit will return to the facility and obtain the data hank needs to create the vaccine." Xavier started. "And in order to do so, Mystique must first slip in. Her reasons for being here are merely to see Rogue live through this," Logan growled. "and she will leave us be. I have her word on that."

"But how can ve trust her?" Kurt asked. "I mean, she already broke into zhe institute."

"You and Rogue have both stated you want nothing to do with me, Kurt. However, I witnessed the Sentinel attack. I wasn't able to help Rogue then, but I can help her now. As soon as McCoy has the data he needs, I shall not return." Mystique explained. "My word is all you have, but can you name anyone else who can easily slip into the facility?"

Kurt was silent.

"I know none of you trust Mystique, however, we need her help, or our friends will not survive the week." Xavier stated.

That was all Gambit needed to hear. "Jus' tell moi when we leave."

Xavier looked to Gambit, as did the others. "As soon as possible."

Logan pushed himself off the wall. "Let's go."

Mystique and Gambit followed Logan toward the door.

"Good luck to you." Xavier said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gambit waited in the vent above the computer room, waiting for Mystique's signal. Gambit hated the idea of waiting on someone else during a mission, but waiting on someone he never trusted was worse, especially under the circumstances. He watched one of the last scientists exit the lab, leaving one sitting in the chair at the computer.

"_clear."_ Mystique called.

"Gambit to Wolverine. Goin' in." Gambit said.

"_Copy that. Make it fast."_ Wolverine replied.

Gambit popped the cover off the vent and dropped into the ground. He walked calmly to the computer and stared at the screen. The scientist ignored Gambit, shifting back into Mystique. Her fingers typed quickly, sifting through the data.

"Y'sure y'can ge' da data?" Gambit asked.

Mystique gave no reply. Her eyes were focused on the screen in front of her. She scanned the information she was given, searching for the virus documents.

"_What's the status Gumbo?"_ Wolverine asked.

"Still lookin'." Gambit replied.

"_Ya runnin' outa time."_ Wolverine said.

"Got it." Gambit turned to Mystique. "Deh Wolverine says we runnin' ou' o' time."

"Give me the disk." Mystique demanded.

Gambit looked up at the screen. "Y'found it?"

"Of course it did!" Mystique snapped. She took the disks from Gambit and began downloading the information.

Gambit watched the door as Mystique finished the downloading. She handed him the disk and stood from the chair. Gambit followed her to the vent. Mystique shifted into a bird and flew up into the vent. Gambit took a running jump onto a nearby table and launched himself up. He grabbed the edge and pulled himself up into the vent.

"Gambit at wolverine. We go' da data." Gambit said.

"_Copy that. On route for pick up."_ Wolverine said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yay!!! cure recovered. and why won't it end you ask....CAUSE I WON'T LET IT!!!

i own nothing


	6. Chapter 6

Rogue walked through the empty halls of the subbasement. It had been a few hours since the teams return with the data for Hank, who was now working on a cure for them. Rogue had left the medical bay half an hour ago and was now roaming around the subbasement. She couldn't stand sitting in the medical bay anymore, waiting to die. It was bad enough she caught a glimpse of her mutated self from the reflective instruments, she didn't want the others seeing how she'd reacted.

Ahead of her, Rogue heard voices from the briefing room. She knew that's where everyone had gone. Hank said he'd made a discovery with the vaccine, but he'd said nothing more until the meeting. Rogue staggered forward, hoping to listen in.

"It's remarkable. The designer made the virus and antivirus paradoxes. In one instant, a single drop of the virus could kill the host within weeks and about thirty cc's of the vaccine would cure them. However a single drop of the vaccine applied to the virus without a host, kills the virus instantly, making it as harmless as rain." Hank explained.

"How long do you estimate time wise, until you've copied the antivirus?" Xavier asked.

Rogue hear Hank sigh. "I've read through all the data I need. I estimate two days tops. However, I am unsure of its effectiveness."

"I doubt you'll get a complaint from the kids." Logan grunted.

"Hank, forgive me, but I sense you have more news." Xavier stated.

"Indeed I do. It's about Rogue." Hank said.

Rogue moved closer to the door.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"I've noticed that upon administering the virus, the children's powers were all immobilized. As a result, their mutation came as a result. However, in Rogue's case, only her powers were immobilized. It is quiet possible she still retains all the powers she's absorbed." Hank explained. "That is also, the only explanation to her difference of the virus than the others. Logan's healing must be keeping the virus at bay, but not completely purging it from her system."

"So, you're saying zhat…Rogue might still have some power in her?" Kurt asked.

"Theoretically. I have not asked to test it, in fear of exhausting her." Hank replied.

"Before we get carried away, Mystique has discovered some disturbing information while infiltrating the facility." Xavier said. Rogue heard typing in the room. "It would appear that Professor Howard has mass produced the virus and will disperse this virus to the entire state of New York in less than six hours. This is the same man whom we believe infected Rogue with the virus." Xavier said.

"And with no antivirus completely created, it might be a one way mission." Hank stated.

Rogue heard someone stand from their chair. "One way mission or not, we can't let that virus infect more mutants." it was Scott. "I'm in."

"Count me in too." Jean said.

"Like, you're not leaving me out.' Kitty stated.

"I am in as well." Piotr said.

"Moi aussi." Gambit called.

Rogue closed her eyes. " Ah'm in too." Rogue opened her eyes and moved into the doorway. She looked at everyone's shocked faces, expect Logan and Xavier, their's were of disappointment.

Hank stood from the table. "Rogue, what are you doing out of the medical bay?"

Rogue turned her eyes to the floor, not wanting to answer the question. It was bad enough they'd seen her now.

"There's no way you're going anywhere stripes." Logan said.

"Logan, Ah ain't letting anyone else risk their lives. Ah'm already infected, so there's nothing' lost there." Rogue replied. She walked further into the briefing room.

"Which is exactly why you are remaining here." Hank stated.

Rogue closed her eyes. She focused on Jean and the table.

"Jean!" Scott called.

"It's not me." Jean replied.

Rogue opened her eyes. The table was floating in front of everyone. Rogue lowered the table back to the ground. She looked to Piotr. Her skin slowly turned to steel, covering her completely.

"Looks like Hanks theory was correct." Xavier said.

Logan grunted. "Yeah, and unfortunately, that makes her our best defense against the virus as well."

"It would appear so." Xavier replied.

"Wait, so like, Rogue's going now?" Kitty asked.

"We don't have much of a choice. With what Rogue's got in her arsenal, she's our best chance of stopping the virus." Logan explained.

"It's possible I might be able to create a temporary viral relief for Rogue from the antivirus we already have." Hank suggested.

Xavier nodded. "Very well Hank. Begin work on that and let me know when you've finished. The rest of you, prepare yourselves. You leave once Hank has finished."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue sat on her bed. She stared at her full-length mirror. She hardly recognized the person anymore. Granted, the clothes were hers, but the body seemed absolutely different. Black veins through ghost white skin. Hollow black iris's with foggy white surrounding. Even her hair had changed from the intense color to a faded look.

Rogue grabbed her boots from the floor and slipped them on. She latched up the boots and stood in front of the mirror. She wore a black tube top shirt that hung to her body. A black vest covered her shirt, she sipped it up completely. Her black leather boots were well hidden beneath her dark blue jeans. She strapped steel shin and knee guards onto her pants, something she copied from Gambit. Rogue picked up a pair of short, black leather, fingerless gloves and slipped them on, securing them tightly. It was a step up form her newest uniform and it was possibly the only moment in her life that Rogue could wear something without sleeves. Rogue picked up her belt from her uniform and fastened it around her waist. She stared at the steel 'x' on her buckle.

A knock on her door alerted Rogue. She turned to the door as it opened. Gambit stepped into her room. "Beast's all ready fo' y'."

Rogue nodded. She walked pasted him, unafraid of making contact. Gambit followed her closely. They walked into the elevator for the subbasement. Rogue could feel Gambit watching her, but she did her best to ignore his eyes. She slightly mused to herself. She'd asked him multiple times to join them, and now that she's dying, he finally joins them.

The doors opened and they stepped into the hall. Hank was waiting for them in the medical bay. He held a small black pouch in his hands. He looked up at the doors opened with Rogue and gambit entering.

"I have managed to create three vials of antivirus for you. It's not much, but it was the best I could do with limited time. Use one now…and the others in battle." Hank explained. He passed the pouch to Rogue. She fastened it to her belt.

"It'll do fahn Hank. Thanks." Rogue said. She picked up one of the vials and injected the antivirus into her system. She instantly felt the effect.

"You'll know when you need to take it, trust me." Hank said.

Rogue nodded.

"Good luck." Hank said.

Rogue smiled and headed for the door. Logan met her and shook his head toward the hanger. "Time to go."

The X-Fighter had been built when the team grew larger. It seated the team of twelve easily with room for cargo and other passengers in the back. The Fighter was prepped and ready for take off. Rogue took her seat behind Kitty. Kurt was seated beside her. He watched her with worried eyes. Rogue gave him a small smile, trying to ease her brothers fears. Logan took the pilots seat with Orror as co-pilot. Scott and Jean took the seats behind them. Piotr was seated next to Kitty. Warren, Gambit, and X-23, and Evan were in the last seats behind Rogue.

"Home base, this is X-Fight." Orror said.

"_You are clear for take of X-Fight. Good luck to you all."_ Charles said.

"Hang on." Logan called.

The cockpit was silent as Logan started take off from the hanger. Never had tension been more high and urgency been more needed. Within hours, every mutant could be infected and unless Hank could recreate the antivirus, there would be no cure. They were all risking their lives in a possible one-way mission with limited information.

Yeah, nothing to be scared about.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

dun dun dunnnnn...here comes my favorite part. FIGHT!!!

i own nothing


	7. Chapter 7

Professor Howard was strapped in the center of his Sentinel en route to Manhattan. With a rough estimate of 1.6 million inhabitance in Manhattan alone, it was the perfect city to start. The sea wind would carry the virus to every corner of New York, and then some. The close surrounding Stated would have infected as well. Howard smiled as he came into the airspace of Manhattan. He watched as cars instantly stopped upon seeing him. He touched the Sentinel down and prepped it for distribution.

With the mutant population at the mercy of his virus, Howard would finally purge the world of the mutant scum forever. And should more mutants arise, then he would purge them too. He purge them all until there were no more mutants to be had on this world.

A black jet overhead stopped Howard's thoughts. His eyes narrowed as he watched the jet land on top of a large building nearby. Howard's hands quickly shot to the weapons controls. He targeted the landing jet and fired.

The missiles soared through the air. People screamed and ran for cover. Suddenly the missiles changed course, soaring high into the sky, far form the population. The missiles collided with each other and exploded. Howard's glared at the black jet. His targeting system focused on the group of mutants that emerged from the jet. They were instantly recognized as the X-Men. Howard smirked at the sight of the infected mutant.

"Take that thing down without settin' off the virus." Logan ordered.

"Understood." Scott said.

The team jumped into action. Warren took flight toward the Sentinel. Kurt grabbed Evan and teleported off the roof. Kitty and Piotr jumped off the roof and fazed through the ground beneath then. Jean lifted herself and Scott from the roof to the ground. Rogue lifted Gambit and flew down with the others. She dropped him onto the ground and flew back up. Storm and Logan were the last to join the other.

Scott aimed and fired his optic laser. The Sentinel took the hit dead on, but was completely unharmed. Evan launched several spikes from his chest into the leg on the Sentinel, merely implanting them. Piotr picked up a damaged car and hurled it to the Sentinel. Howard waved the car away toward a populated area. Jean caught car and set it down easily.

"_You X-Men cannot stop me!"_ Howard yelled.

"Wanna bet bub?" Logan asked. Piotr threw Logan hard toward the Sentinel. Logan landed on the chest of the Sentinel and began stabbing at it.

The arm of the Sentinel came crashing down on Logan, swatting him to the ground. Scott fired is beam again, trying to distract Howard from Wolverine. Piotr threw what debris he could find, often using empty cars. Strom called lighting around the city, striking the Sentinel with as many bolts as she could manage.

Gambit grabbed onto a lamppost and charged it up. Rogue broke it from the ground and hurled it into the Sentinel. The post exploded on impact, but the Sentinel continued to stand. Rogue shook her head in disbelief.

"This ain't workin'!" Rogue called into her communicator.

"_We need a new plan."_ Scott said.

Howard aimed his weapon toward Rogue and Gambit. Rogue's eyes widened as she watched the arm power up. The blast emerged from the hand, aiming for them. Rogue dove in front of the blast, taking it to her chest. She held her place in the air, as strong as she could.

"Rogue!" Gambit called. He charged his cards and threw them to the arm. The cards detonated inside the palm, disabling the weapon. The beam ceased instantly. Rogue dropped her arms and she started falling. Gambit ran toward Rogue. He jumped onto the back of a car and caught Rogue midair. Gambit set Rogue down behind the car. Her arms were red and raw, but she seemed alright.

Kitty phased through the car. "Go, I'll watch her."

Gambit nodded and ran back toward the battlefield. He jumped onto the swinging arm of the Sentinel and held on. He charged several more cards and slipped them into the space between the pieces of the arm. Gambit released as Howard swung the arm, sending Gambit flying backwards. Kurt teleported in time and caught Gambit before he collided with the wall of a building.

The cards detonated, blowing off the arm of the Sentinel. The arm fell to the ground. Howard's charged up the other hand and fired at them. He'd had enough. Howard began entering the dispersal sequence. Above his head, he heard the stretching of metal. Suddenly the head of the Sentinel was ripped off. Howard stared up at the infected mutant. She grabbed his collar and hauled him out, but not before he activated the code.

Rogue dropped Howard onto the ground. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. The others slowly surrounded him. Howard smiled darkly.

"Somethin' funny bub?" Logan asked.

"You're too late." Howard said.

From behindhand, the body of the Sentinel took flight into the air. Pieced of the armored body fell off as it rose higher and higher into the sky.

"What's happening guys?" Kitty asked.

"In five minutes, the virus is about to be spread as far as the wind carries it." Howard answered.

Scott turned to Jean. "Jean, bring it down!"

Jean closed her eyes, but nothing happened. "I…I can't."

"What?" Scott asked.

"Hey, I can't teleport." Kurt called.

"You're powers are gone now. You're witnessing the beginning of the virus entering your systems." Howard said.

Rogue looked up at the rocket. She breathed deeply and quickly. Her hand wrapped around the vial of antidote that Hank had given her before the mission. _'Just one drop would destroy the virus.'_ That was what Hank had said back at the mansion. Rogue swallowed hard. She could do, couldn't she? She had the power, but would she be able to administer the antivirus in time?

A strong hand slipped into her right hand. Rogue turned her head to see Gambit standing beside her. His face was beaten, but held strong emotions. She had never seen them before. There was fear, sadness, regret. Still he smiled at her.

"If dis be our las' minutes. cheriè...Remy wanna spend'em wit y'." Gambit said.

That was it. Rogue wasn't going to stand here and do nothing when she could. "Ah hate ta tell ya this, Gambit, but ya ain't dyin'. Not taday."

Gambit looked confused.

Rogue reached around his head and kissed him passionately. For the first time since her powers had manifested, Rogue felt nothing. Nothing pulling Gambit into her head. No foreign memoirs bombarding her mind. Just a simple kiss from the man who never ceased to amaze her.

Rogue pulled back and smiled. "Hav a good laife, Remy."

"Cherè?"

Rogue thought of Quicksilver and sprinted down the street. She could hear him yell after her, all of them yelling after her, still she ran. Rogue ran over the debris, taking her high and high. She jumped off one of the buildings and took flight. The wind blew her hair wildly as she tried to catch up with the rocket. With five minutes until detonation, Rogue had limited time to decontaminate the vials.

"_Rouge, what are you doing?" _Scott asked.

"Ah'm the only one that cahn stop it, Scott. Ah have the antivirus." Rogue replied.

"_Rogue, get back here. We'll find another way." _Logan ordered.

"There's no time Logan. Just trust meh." Rogue said.

Rogue flew up under the rocket, right near the flames. She reached into her mind and pulled Piotr's powers. Sheets of metal layered her skin, protecting her from the fierce flames. She could feel the heat of the flames as she reached the rocket. Parts of her clothes burned off the skin. Her gloves melted off her hands. Rogue flew harder, passing the flames from the rocket. She slammed her hand into the side of the rocket, embedding her fingers in it.

With her other hand, Rogue pried the panel from the rocket, exposing the mechanics and the virus. Rogue pulled out her antivirus vial from her belt. Using her teeth, Rogue broke off the top of the vial, exposing the antivirus.

Suddenly her body trembled in excruciating pain. She dropped the vial, letting it drop toward the earth. Rogue grit her teeth and pulled out her last vial. She glanced at the counter. Only one minute left. She bit off the top and searched for Kitty in her mind. Rogue phased the vial into the virus container. She watched the dark blue liquid quickly change into a crystal clear liquid. Rogue smiled and looked at the counter. Her smiled vanished instantly.

"Tahmes up." she whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oooooo...ok, was the fight scene alright for everyone? i wanted to try it out, i hope it worked for everyone.

i own nothing.

ps, the ending might suck a little. i pologize in advance.


	8. Chapter 8

Gambit watched in terror as Rogue took off in the rockets direction. "ROGUE!"

Everyone turned form the rocket. They all watched Rogue run high and high, then she jumped and started fly.

"What is she doing?" Jean asked.

"Rogue, what are you doing?" Scott asked.

_"Ah'm the only one that cahn stop it, Scott. Ah have the antivirus." _Rogue replied.

Everyone's eyes widened with realization. Rogue was sacrificing herself to save them all. She was the only one would do it.

"Rogue, get back here. We'll find another way." Logan ordered.

"_There's no time Logan. Just trust meh." _Rogue said. And then there was silence.

"Vat do ve do? Ve can't let her to zhis." Kurt said.

Logan turned and started running. "Get to the fighter!"

Despite their powers, they reached the fighter and were air born in two minutes. Everyone watched the sky intently for the rocket and Rogue. However, without Orror's powers, the clouds continued to block their radar and their vision.

"Any sight of them?" Logan asked.

"Nothing! Oh man, I hope she's alright." Kitty said.

"Keep looking! We're not giving up." Scott ordered.

"_Tahmes up." _came a soft whisper.

"Rogue?" Gambit asked.

Suddenly, the rocket blew up into a raging fireball in front of them. Debris and shrapnel rained down toward the earth. Logan veered the X-Fighter from the explosion, causing everyone to be tossed about inside the fighter. The alarms rang out loudly, warning of the collision with the explosion. Logan quickly regain control.

"Every body alright?" he asked.

Orror was the first to stand up. "Where's Rogue?"

Gambit joined them at the windows. He couldn't see anything but debris. Suddenly the sky began clearing up. He looked to Orror, who's eyes and gone white. It was then he realized they had regained their powers…thanks to Rogue.

"Jean, can you sense her?" Scott asked.

Jean closed her eyes and shook her head. "No. I can't sense her at all."

"But she has to be out there!" Kitty cried. "We can't just leave her!"

"Kitty!" Logan yelled. "Get a grip. No one's said anything about leaving. Not just calm down, we're going to find her."

Kitty nodded and joined them at the windows.

Gambit looked through the windows, never taking his eyes from the explosion. They were running out of time. Even with Rogue's powers, she wouldn't last much longer if they didn't…wait! Gambit caught sight of a falling black object. He moved along the windows. Could it be? Yes, it was her!

"Dere she is!" Gambit yelled.

"Vhere?" Kurt asked. He joined Gambit. "Ha! I see her!" Kurt teleported off the plane.

"Hang on, we're headin' for the mansion!" Logan yelled.

Seconds later, Kurt reappeared in the jet with Rogue in his arms. Logan punched the engines and the jet took off for the mansion. Gambit moved to Kurt's side. Rogue was lying unconscious in his arms. Her clothes had been burned from the blast, along with some of her skin.

"Get her onto the bed, quick!" Kitty called.

Kurt carefully lifted Rogue onto the Jet's medical bed and gently strapped her to it.

"Ge' de antivirus from 'er belt." Gambit said. He reached over her and opened her pouch Hank had given her. Gambit pulled back as he saw nothing in her pouch.

"Vhat now?" Kurt asked.

"We got no choice but t'wait." Gambit whispered. "Her only chance now…is de mansion."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, short i know, but this needed to be in here.

i own nothing


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks after Howard's attack against the mutants, the mansion was beginning to return to normal. As hank had promised, an antivirus was created and successfully administered to the students. Now the students were growing restless in the medical bay, making hanks job that much more difficult.

Gambit walked through the hall down to the medical bay. Ever since Rogue had been taken back to the medical bay, Gambit had made frequent trips. He'd often fall asleep beside her in a severely uncomfortable chair. However, when Rogue finally came around, she would sneak out of the medical bay when Hank wasn't looking. Gambit often had to hunt Rogue down.

The doors slid open and Gambit entered normally. He glanced over to Rogue's bed with no surprise, empty. Gambit turned to Hank who was checking Jamie at the moment.

"She run off again?" he asked.

Hank nodded. "Yep."

Gambit lowered his head and sigh. "Ah'll go 'n get 'er."

"Thank you Gambit." Hank called. "Oh, and welcome to the team."

Gambit pivoted on his heels and headed up to the surface level. He knew exactly where to go. The gazebo. Rogue had frequently gone there each time she escaped. Each visit ended up the same. He'd find her, ask her to go back…and tehn he'd be forced to drag her back. That usually didn't bother him, but now that he'd be working with her, he'd rather not permanently land himself on Rogue's hate list.

Gambit emerged in the gardens. Light glaze of snow still coated the ground and the plants. Gambit slowly walked through covered gardens, easily spotting Rogue's bright hair in the gazebo. She grown healthier quickly in the three weeks, however there were moments when she backtracked, but she always rebounded.

Rogue was seated on the railing of the gazebo, staring out at the waves. One leg hung from the railing close to the ground while the other was up on the railing close to her chest. Rogue's arm was wrapped around her leg.

"Quiet a view, eh cherè?" Gambit asked.

Rogue didn't even flinch.

_Uh oh, no' a good ting._ Gambit thought. He moved up into the gazebo. "Wat's wrong Rogue?"

"What can cause someone t'hate us so badly?" Rogue asked.

"Wat'ya mean?"

"What did mutants do tah make Howard wanna kill all of us?" Rogue repeated.

Gambit whistled softly and leaned against the post near Rogue. "Das a good question, cherè. Remy 'frid he don' got da answer fo' y'."

Rogue shrugged and dropped her leg down with the other. "S'okay. It's not exactly an easy question tah answa."

"Nope. So, we gonna do dis de easy way o' da hard way?" gambit asked.

Rogue smirked and hoped off the railing. She brushed the snow from her jeans. "Take it easy, Cajun, Ah just came up for some air."

"Uh huh." Gambit said. He followed her as she headed back for the mansion.

"Ah heard the Professor offered y'a position here." Rogue said.

"Oui." Gambit answered.

Rogue glanced over. "Ahn?"

Gambit smirked. "An' ah start trainin' wit ya'll tomorra."

Rogue turned her head and smiled. "Cool."

"Ya like de idea o' Remy on ya team?" Gambit asked.

Rogue shrugged. "Dunno yet. But Ah do got a question fo' ya."

"Shoot."

Rogue stopped and stood in front of him. "How come ya kept turning meh down but not the professor?"

Gambit smiled. "Gambit jus' like t'play hard t'ge' wid de filles."

Rogue rolled her eyes and continued walking toward the mansion.

"Now Gambit go' a question' fo' y'." Gambit said.

"Alrihgt."

"Seein' as how we both seem 't be on de same terms now. Y' won' mind goin' somewhere dis me tommor nigh'." Gambit stated.

Rogue thought for a second. "Alrihgt. We can celebrate your survival of your first trainin' session."

"Very funny cherè." Gambit said. He caught her arm, turning her to face him. "We are on de same terms, right?"

Rogue smiled. "Yeah, Remy, we are."

Gambit smiled and kissed her gloved hand. "Bon."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

finis!! ok, i warned you about the crappy ending. for some reasons, endings are really hard to do with me. so how was it?? my first x-men fic.


End file.
